Retract
by TweedleBugQueen
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter has been murdered, every Weasley obliterated. Except for one Ginny Weasley, who was exempt for attempted help in CoS. With every loved one gone, can Ginny go back and destroy the world of the very man who destroyed hers?
1. The End

A/N: Okay, so I have all these T.M. Riddle ideas and I have to at least start them. I do plan on continuing my other one about Tom/Hermione so don't worry. So yeah, read on and see if you like. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, though I wish I did.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**THE END**

Thunder.

Lightning.

Cackles of sheer delight.

Moaning, crying, shouting.

Light, everywhere. Emitting from the tips of every wand on the field.

The lightning flashed again and Ginny took in a sharp, painful breath from her position on the battlefeild whilst looking around at the scene before her. Of course this was very foolish, for she was in a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange, who was keeled over clutching her left arm. It was apparently burning her immensely.

Faces, of friends and foes. Bodies, littering the once vacant, peaceful, not to mention _empty_ field that had existed here less than two days before. Many people she knew, many she did not, and many more were faces and bodies of brave, courageous, people, people who were her friends.

She looked ahead of her by three meters and saw the empty eyes of Seamus Finnigan, spirit gone from his body, light had abandoned his eyes.

"Oh God, what has the wizarding world come to?" she sobbed.

Bellatrix cackled, "Weasle's first love dead, is he?"

Ginny spun around just in time to block a curse, "_Occumbo Mortuus_!" she shrieked.

Lestrange was thrown back and her head hit a considerably large stone, almost knocking her out. But the _Occumbo Mortuus _curse would not let her get that privilege, she lay frozen and rigid and Ginny knew from experience that she was feeling as though razor sharp needles and knives were slashing and penatrating her inside and out. The outcome wasn't nearly as horrible on the outside, this was a mirage-curse, meaning that the pain was only in her mind.

Thunder suddenly amplified all around her, closely followed by sixty mile per hour winds as sheets of rain penetrated through the sky.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ginny froze and spun around on her heel, she wondered which one had fallen? The killing curse had been shouted by more than one voice, one from Voldemort, the other from young seventeen year old Harry Potter. _Let him be okay! Oh God! Let him be okay!_ she anxiously thought.

He wasn't.

When the lightning flashed again, Voldemort was standing and young Harry Potter was lying in the underbrush, murdered.

A second later she heard hundreds of voices screaming _'NO!'_ She was aware that the Weasleys and Hermione Granger's were the loudest, but not as loud as hers.

Many Death Eaters pumped their fists in the air, celebrating the victory of the famous Harry Potter's death, at Voldemort's hand.

Ginny's heart broke into thousands of tiny little shards, pain, fury, devastation, mixed together.

The only word that could describe the behavior of Ginevra Weasley next was bloodthirsty.

She ran throughout the desolate feild in an unexplainable desperation to kill as many Death Eaters as possible, Ron had seemed to be doing the same thing, accompanied by a tearful Hermione.

They had killed five before Voldemort stopped them with the _claudeo_ incantation, making them fall spread-eagled onto their backs.

"Weasleys, mudblood. _What_ are you aiming at doing?" he spat at them.

Ginny glared at him, her nostrils flaring. "Drop dead." she viciously retorted.

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed masochistically, "Actually, Ginevra, it is Potter who has 'dropped dead' and I am about to be the most supreme ruler of all of the world."

Ron lifted his head with much effort and spat on him, "Like you would ever rule us." he snarled.

"_Crucio!"_

Ron turned and thrashed in wicked contortions, though he remained silent. Voldemort would not win, Ron would see to that. He would die for Harry, he would not let his murderer get anymore satisfaction than he already had.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, trying to get up. But she was binded to the floor by _claudeo._

Voldemort smirked down at her, "You want it to stop, mudblood?"

Hermione cringed away from him and said nothing, she knew she had set him off.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled so loud the whole battlefield could hear.

The pained shrieks of the Weasleys were deafening in the almost-silent field. Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't satisfy Voldemort's thirst for heartache that wasn't his own.

"R-r-onnal-d-d-d." Molly Weasley shrieked through her never-ending tears.

"Ron....R-r-on...I...love..you...I have my...wh-wh-ole life!" Hermione cried softly.

Voldemort cackled again in sheer delight, he shouted over the thousands of upset heads. "YOU SEE? I WILL BE KNOWN! I HAVE ALREADY KILLED YOUR SAVIOR HARRY POTTER, AND HIS BEST FRIEND JUST DIED IN VAIN BEFORE YOU!"

Lucius Malfoy bent in a worshipping fashion before stepping forward, "Sire, I think it would do the wizarding world great good to see _all_ of the Weasleys dead." his lip curled into a wicked smile.

"Not all Lucius, my son." Voldemort said.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, who would be the most heartbroken before they were finally allowed to die? Who would watch the rest of their family and friends be murdered before their eyes? How many more would have to live the rest of their life in agony?

Malfoy looked quizzically at the Dark Lord, "Whom will not be killed?"

Voldemort looked at Ginny, a sharp and freezing feeling erupted and went down her spine, chilling her very bones.

"Ginevra." he replied simply.

"Potter's..._girlfriend?_" Lucius repeated, confusion swept over every feature on his face.

They both faced Ginny, Lucius dumbfounded, Voldemort seemed pleased. "Ginev-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ginny screamed at him, "JUST LET ME DIE!"

"I cannot do that Ginevra." he said her name anyway.

She glared at him through her now slits of eyes.

"Would you like me to explain why?" he asked her mockingly.

She remained the same.

He continued anyway, "You see, Ginevra, you helped me, in your first year you pulled a diary belonging to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, not understanding who this was, you decided that this would become _your_ diary, for it was empty. After the first sentence of "_I was humiliated today, Harry Potter now knows of my fondness for him." _you became confused. The page had soaked up the ink and in came a reply, a message from the very owner of the diary. _I am so sorry to hear that, but might I ask how did you come across my diary?_ and instantaniously you began to tell the sixteen year old boy, who you thought may be a mirage, all your trials and difficulties.

"Had you known that this was the Dark Lord Voldemort? Of course the idea hadn't even _occured_ to your simple minded brain. You saw a friend where there was a powerthirsty foe! Of course you didn't think the diary to be cursed, as it surely was.

"The diary was my first horcrux, made moments after I saw to the death of my father, Tom Riddle Sr. but you had not known that. Still, you unknowingly continued writing to me.

"Of course I was just using you, I would use your life energy to regain power! I would tell you how to open the Chamber of Secrets, I lured you there and told you a simple little spell, or so you thought. After uttering the incantation with the wand pointed readily at yourself you immediately dropped to the cobble stone floor in a heap. This was much to my advantage, for I was rematerializing, and the hope for a new age began.

"Though my plan was thwarted once again by the notorious Harry James Potter, you had helped me that day. Though you were naive as to what you were doing, I will overlook that. You will live, Ginevra, and you will be highly rewarded."

The battlefield remained silent. This new and unknown information resonated for every ear to hear, and there were many. The information rang out to every Death Eater and Order member, every fifth year and up, Viktor Krum and his Durmstrang colleagues, Fleur and Bill, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, even Draco Malfoy who had been at the very edge of the field dueling Dean Thomas had heard the long winded speech. And people were speachlessly stunned. A first year helping a Dark Lord rise to power? But she had been possessed, she didn't know what she was doing. Even if she had known that the diary was a horcrux, what would the word have meant to her? She wouldn't have understood.

And throughout the course of the next three months, Ginny Weasley witnessed each and every one of her loved ones die.

* * *

A/N: So, do you like it? I don't know unless you review! I will reply to each and every review that I can. Even if you are not a member, REVIEW anyways! Thanks to JK Rowling who provided so much material to work with. I am forever in your debt! Haha.

-Tweedlebugqueen


	2. Being Rescued

A/N: Okay guys, it's been a while but I needed to write out to plot for the story, hope you liked the preview! I know that lots of you have been demanding more chappies but I hope that you will agree with me when I say it was well worth the wait, I have a great story planned for you! Lots of twists, turns, side plots and I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, but this story is all mine!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**BEING RESCUED  
**

Ginny Weasley woke with a start and realized with no relief that it had not been a nightmare. The same as it had not been one for the past six months of her life. She moaned and tried to lay back down, unsuccessfully, and she hit her head on the stone wall.

"Ouch." she muttered quietly.

There was a low chuckle from the far corner, "Yeh be'er believe it, yeh may 'ave bin kept alive but yeh will always feel the pain."

"Shut it Macnair." Ginny spat at him.

"Ooh, sumun's not so frien'ly this evenin." Macnair sneered, "How bou' I make tha' be'er fer yeh sweet? I'm sure tha' it would be ter yehr likin, if yeh know wha' I'm sayin."

Ginny remained quiet, this happened every bloody time she woke up, whichever guard was keeping watch on her would try to do as they pleased with her. Of course she attempted to defend herself, she would thrash, punch, and kick, very forcefully too, but since Voldemort had taken her wand for 'safety measures' her fists were all she had left. It wasn't much, her hands were cracked, bruised, and scarred from knuckle to knuckle and dried blood still remained until she would be granted her next shower.

Ginny turned her thoughts away from that particular aspect to glare at him, "Get out, I'm sure you are perfectly capable of oggling and sneering at me through the bars in the door like everyone else."

He laughed again, "Oh ho no! I'm s'posed ter keep an extra close eye un yeh today, don' know why exa'ly though . . . " he trailed off.

"When do you ever know anything?" she retorted with a cold laugh.

He leaned in and showed her his terrible, three toothed, yellow plaqued, grin, "Lis'un girl, it ain' me faul' yehr bin cooped up in 'ere, Dark Lord's orders. Why if it were _my _decision yeh'd be in the same room as me, I'd like ter look at yeh every momen' of the day."

Ginny had gotten to her feet so she could punch him in the face when there was a loud bang outside, followed by the slamming of the dungeon door against the wall.

Ginny hurriedly sat back down and inched her way against the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs. She hoped whoever it was had come for Macnair, and not her.

A cloaked figure swept into the room, it's head scanned the length and width of the space. It's gaze was obviously looking for something.

His eyes fixed on Ginny's face, "Come." said a raspy gravel of a voice from under the hood, it sent freezing shivers up and down her already strained spine.

Macnair struggled as he got to his feet, but he stood all the same, "All righ' I'm a comin." he replied hoarsely.

"Not you idiot, the girl." the voice said again, nodding it's head in her direction.

Ginny froze against the wall, she gripped the sides of her legs, _Not again, not the Cruciatus_ _Curse,_ she frantically begged a silent angel, one that she knew deep inside her heart was not real.

The man seemed irritated that she wouldn't comply, he beckoned to her with his finger. "Come along then." he ordered coldly.

She stood up hesitantly, there was something not quite right about this. She crossed the room, she could see the cold air escaping her lips and began to breathe through her nose.

"Good."

She tried to see who was under the hood but couldn't determine who it was, the light was too dim in the room, barely any escaping from the single candle from the other corner. Ginny desperately wished that this time there would be mercy, and not so much pain. Maybe Voldemort had finally decided to kill her, but he was in Bulgaria, rallying up the last of the Durmstrang students who had fought against him in the war. They wouldn't be spared, as Ginny had, they would be punished, severely.

The man tied a rope around her hands firmly, and in many complicated knots, making sure that Ginny could not get loose.

They began walking down a long, deserted corridor, with only one flaming torch which the man retrieved and held in front of them. The hall wasn't unlike the dungeon Ginny had been held hostage in, cobblestone floors and river rock walls, and only one light to guide their way.

It seemed ages that they continued down the passageway, and Ginny did not know where they were going, she had never once been down this hallway and was terrified of what was going to happen to her. She stretched her legs after weeks of being in solitary confinement, whether she was going to die or not, she did not know, and secretly she hoped that she and her guard were just on a walk.

A corner came into view just ahead, and it seemed they were going to around it, when Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from around it herself. She stopped and took in the sight of the cloaked man with the rope leading to Ginny's wrists. "What's going on here?" she demanded of him.

"Just taking care of the prisoner."

Bellatrix cackled, "Taking care of the prisoner?" she maliciously glared at Ginny, "Go ahead, _take care of her._"

The man laughed, "Your specialty then? Cruciatus?"

She laughed again, "No, I'll let you do it this time, I've just had my fill of enjoyment with the Krum boy."

Ginny flinched,

_She looked over and saw Hermione teaching Victor Krum how to say her name properly, "Herm-own-ninny." he struggled._

_"Her-my-oh-knee." she urged._

_"Hermy-hanky." he replied._

_She rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "Close enough."_

_xxx_

_"Hermione you've got to get out of - "_

_When she rounded the corner of the hallway she saw her best friend, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, she looked so small. The Carrows were leaning over her lifeless body with knives at the ready._

_"Want to see what happens to people who deny the Dark Lord, dear?" the woman asked her, fully knowing this was her best friend._

_**What were they doing? She was already dead! **__And she lowered the knife to Hermione's abdomen and Ginny was screaming._

She opened her eyes and found that she was lying on the floor, "Is she insane?" asked the hooded man.

Bellatrix howled with laughter, "Too much time alone to recount horrifying memories?" she guessed.

Ginny blinked a few times and stood, remaining silent.

Bella leaned in to whisper in the man's ear, "She really _is_ mental isn't she? One more dose of Cruciatus might send her over the edge, do you suppose the Dark Lord would mind?"

The man looked carefully at Ginny, who was in turn looking at her hands. "I don't suppose that he would like it very much," he paused and turned his head back to Bellatrix, "I'll just take her for a walk around the grounds then."

Bellatrix pulled her head back, "What if she tries to escape?"

The man laughed, "I got these knots taken care of, used my wand. And she hasn't got a wand, has she Bella?" he asked tauntingly.

"S'pose not, go on then." she grumbled.

He walked forward a few paces, then jerked the rope forcefully, "Come on you filth!" he barked as Ginny fell to the floor.

She scrambled to her feet and followed him around the corner and out the side door.

She was actually surprised that they had decided to let her go outside, hadn't they known that she knew how to apparate? But it would be just like Voldemort to make it so that you couldn't apparate or disapparate anywhere on the grounds of his personal tormenting palace. And even if she did apparate, she would drag the gaurd with her, side-along apparition presented itself to be very inconvenient sometimes.

The grounds of the labyrinthine castle were just as scary as the inside of the deserted castle. The fact that it was enveloped in darkness did not do anything to help either, it frightened Ginny. It looked as though they had just stepped into the forbidden forest from the Hogwarts grounds, and every tree loomed over them like it were alive, and was fully capable of killing them in brutal ways.

Ginny shivered in the cold, winter was ending, but the thrill of spring would not be returning any time soon.

The hooded man was leading her towards a lake, and strangely, a boat was floating in the shimmering black water.

Fear engulfed her, _He's taking me somewhere __**else **__to torture me!_

"NO!" she screamed and suddenly dropped to the rocky ground.

The man yanked the chord again, "Come on!" he hissed, "We have no time, the trees _know_, they always do! We must hurry before they become aware."

His statement caught her by surprise. "I'm not going to let you take me somewhere else to torture me! Who are you exactly, and don't tell me you're Yaxley or Dolohov. No Death Eater would talk like this."

The man raised a knarled hand up to touch the hood of his cloak, slowly he pulled it off and looked at her with a beady eye. The other eye. . .

Ginny gasped, "B-but. . .this is imp-p-possible!" she stammered.

"I'm right here aren't I? I assure you Miss Weasley that this _is_ _quite_ possible."

"Mad-Eye, is it really you?" she asked, looking up at his magical, sky blue eye.

Moody irately huffed out a breath, "Yes, it's me! We have to get you out of here as soon as possible."

Ginny shook her head, "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening."

Mad-Eye grabbed her forearm, "It _is_ happening, and I have orders to take you straight to Hogwarts." and he begun to half drag her into the boat.

"No!" she insisted, "Snape is the _headmaster_ Moody, don't you know that? He'll run you through with Gryffindor's sword, it's in his office! He's the Dark Lord's servant!"

"No he is not, he's working for the Order of the Pheonix! He's keeping the children of Hogwarts safe! Would you rather he not be there and leave the students at the mercy of the Carrows? You know what they did to Hermione, you saw them! Snape is the good guy here, he finally explained why Dumbledore trusted him so much! But there is absolutely no time to explain, we have got to get you to the school!"

"Don't talk about Hermione, you didn't even _know_ her." Ginny whispered. She couldn't believe this, she had finally come to accept that she would never see anyone she loved or trusted again. And the _Prophet_ had printed that Mad-Eye Moody had been blasted to oblivion, keeled over dead on his front lawn while trying to escape the Death Eaters with Tonks and Remus, along with her little baby bump that would be her tiny Teddy Lupin.

"Are Tonks and Lupin alive too?"

"They are in hiding, I can't say anything more." he jerked his head towards the trees.

"They know, right." Ginny said.

She scrambled into the boat, she figured any place, even with a potentially fake Moody, was better than here.

They floated out around twenty yards before Mad-Eye shoved the oar into the mud below them. "We're going to apparate from here, to the Hog's Head Inn." he added hastily, Ginny was sure that he had seen her look of anxiety from the back of his head.

"Here take this." he said, shoving some material into her hands.

"What is it?'

"A cloak, no one can recognize us." Of course, Ginny wondered why she hadn't thought of that.

She allowed him to take hold of her wrist, he counted to three and a faint 'pop' sounded where they had stood moments before.

Ginny suddenly felt the sensation that apparition did to you, every part of her body felt pressure and pulling and yanking, and it was unpleasantly uncomfortable, though it didn't hurt in the slightest. Not that it would, but she barely felt the sensation she used to feel a thrill for, she could hardly feel anything anymore.

A second later she stood next to Moody in the small pub, and he hastily let go of her wrist, untying her hands so that they wouldn't look suspicious to anyone around.

The Hog's Head was exactly the way she remembered it, the place didn't give the feeling of warmth at all. They proceeded to sit in the back of the one roomed pub. Moody ordered a firewhiskey, when the bartender brought it to him he took out his wand and muttered, "_Scourgefy_." his goblet was instantly emptied and cleaned (Moody obviously thought the pub's cleanliness was poor, and Ginny agreed) then he refilled it with the bottle that had been placed on their table for their refilling needs.

She inhaled the familiar scent of goats and smiled, it seemed only yesterday that she had been here to listen to Hermione talk about Dumbledore's Army.

_"__**Avada Kedavra**__!"_

_Ginny froze and spun rapidly around, she wondered which one had fallen? The killing curse had been shouted by more than one voice, one from Voldemort, the other from young seventeen year old Harry Potter. __**Let him be okay! Oh God! Let him be okay! **__she anxiously thought._

_He wasn't._

_When the lightning flashed again, Voldemort was standing & young Harry Potter was lying in the underbrush, murdered._

Alastor looked down at her with a curious expression, "Are you quite alright?" he asked her.

She shuddered and pulled herself up off of the floor, mumbling "Sorry." She was sure that she had been thrown into another screaming episode.

"Well, then." he whispered furiously, "You had best be quiet, not too many Light supporters come in here anymore. And Hogwarts is not open yet, so I beg you, no _order_ you to remain silent. You are very lucky that it's three in the morning and that the bartender is on our side, otherwise we would both be in very serious trouble."

She rolled her eyes when he stood up to go talk to the barman (who Ginny had found out tonight to be Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's not-so-popular younger brother) it wasn't her fault that she had screaming episodes whenever she had a fairly horrifying memory shoved before her eyes by her all-too-willing brain.

Moody walked back into view and jerked his head to the right, an indication for her to follow.

He led her up the stairs, which Ginny had overlooked whenever entering the pub. They stopped in front of a single door at the top and Aberforth wrenched it open, "In." he ordered.

They ran into the room and the auror settled himself into a blue plush chair, the idea of someone who looked as terrifying as Mad-Eye sitting in a nice fluffy chair would have been hysterical, had Ginny not been so frightened.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down." Aberforth grumbled under his breath.

Ginny selected a wooden stool far in the corner.

"_Accio_." Moody said and her stool screeched on the wood as it drug her closer towards the pair, "There," said Alastor, "we need to talk to you."

She looked from Aberforth to Moody, Moody to Aberforth, "I'm confused."

"We know you are, and that's healthy, but we got a job for you to do."

"Yes, we have a plan to get rid of the Dark Lord." Moody growled.

Ginny looked at the pair in wonder, if they could finish the Dark Lord once and for all she could finally feel like they had avenged Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Anything that they would do, she would jump on the bandwagon. She would force them to let her help even if they didn't want her to.

"And what has this got to do with me?"

"You're the only one for the job, but we'll explain more when Severus arrives."

Ginny stood up, fury bubbling in her blood, "You're bringing, Vol-"

"The taboo!" Aberforth screeched.

She rolled her eyes, "You-Know-Who then, you're bringing his pet here? Are you mad?"

"No, but we have a plan, I promise you Miss Weasley, that Severus Snape is still faithful to the Light!" Moody insisted.

_As if_, Ginny thought to herself, but she didn't press it.

The old bartender stiffened, "He's just apparated in, I'll go fetch him."

Ginny groaned, "If you had to have me do anything, did you have to include Snape?"

"Yes, he's the only one with the appropriate resources!" Moody snapped, "Now stop complaining!"

They sat there for a few moments, the only sound coming from distant voices downstairs, in a heated discussion. Ginny fixed her gaze onto her fingernails, memorizing every speck of dirt and grime that lay underneath them. She was on her second to last nail when the door creaked open and two sets of footsteps could be heard treading across the creaking floorboards that hadn't been mopped in what seemed like centuries.

Ginny didn't even flinch when she heard Moody's gravelly voice, "The potion?" he demanded.

"Completed." the oily haired snake responded.

"The book?" he asked.

A huff, "Retrieved."

It was the bartender's voice that sounded next, "Your wand?"

"I think that I shall keep that particular item with myself."

Moody shifted his weight to his other hip, "Do you take me for a theif Severus?"

She heard Snape wince, "No Mad-Eye, I do not. I just do not feel the need of you to deprive me of my wand, as _I_ am the only one who fully knows the incantations for the spell needed."

Ginny suddenly snapped her head up in curiosity, but stopped abruptly and gasped when she caught sight of her former potions master.

Severus Snape did not look healthy, to say the least, even less so than he normally did. His cheekbones were even more sunken into his face and his eyes had the look of sleep deprivation. His hair was matted and unkempt. No, Severus Snape did not look good. He looked absolutely hopeless compared to Ginny Weasley, who had lost everything that she had ever cared for.

She winced and looked down at her hands again, this time trying to memorize the print of skin on her knuckles.

"Was there something you needed to say, Miss Weasley?" he asked her.

"No, Snape." she said.

"_Professor_ Snape." Aberforth corrected her.

This time when she looked up she did not look down again, "I do not attend Hogwarts anymore, and _he_," she paused to point at the man in the dark robes, "killed our only hope to win this God-for-saken war!" she hadn't realized that she had been yelling until she was done. The room went silent except for the breathing of the group, one shallower than the rest.

Ginny's eyes bored into Snape's for ten seconds before she finally screamed, "Well? What have you got to say to that? It's not like you can deny it, _I was there_!"

Some feeling seemed to come back into his eyes, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"No I wouldn't." she huffed.

From her peripheral vision Ginny saw Aberforth looking from the faces of the pair before him, one to another, one to another, before tears welled up in her eyes, she looked away and sat back down.

Moody cleared his throat, "We have to think of a way to destroy him. Well, Severus has come up with a very good plan and I have full confidence that it will work."

"What sort of plan are we looking at?"

"Our plan is to send you to destroy the enemy before he was such a threat, to send you to Hogwarts in one of its happier times. In other words, we are going to use time travel."

She was shocked, "What? No, we destroyed the last of the time-turners the night that Voldemort lured us to the Ministry. It was in the _Prophet_."

Aberforth rolled his eyes, "You don't need a time-turner, Dumbledore left me some things in his will. One of them was a book about time travel, which referred to another book called The Great And Terrible Gifts of Old Magick. It is one of the oldest, and most restricted books that the Ministry of Magic has banned."

"Why was it banned?"

"Because it's classified by the Ministry as highly dangerous."

"You expect me to trust you when you are going from the word of a _highly_ dangerous book?" she said.

There was a moment of silence, "It's only dangerous because no known person has ever been able to return once they have gone back in time, the only way that we have ever found it successful is when we check Hogwarts records and find students there that we know were born in our time."

"Oh."

"We've collected some clothes from the decade, so you don't have to worry about it. And you can transfigure those rags you're wearing into something nicer for now." the bartender reminded her.

Ginny nodded and got up to leave. She didn't like the sound of the creaky floorboards under her feet, it gave her an abnormal feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of an end. She was just about to open the door when Snape cleared his throat.

She turned to face him, "What do you want?"

"Ginevra, this is a mission that must begin as soon as possible."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked her full in the eye, "It means, Miss Weasley, that as soon as tonight, you may never come back."

* * *

A/N: I know I kinda stole that last line from Lady Moonglow's Have You Ever? but I just couldn't resist! It's a good line. So you all know how difficult it is for a writer to get inspiration and motivation. For me, I get inspiration and motivation to continue my stories when you guys hit that little button down there and leave a review! So get to it!


End file.
